justinbieberfandomcom-20200223-history
3 July
= 2016 = Justin Bieber behind DJ booth with DJ Tay James.jpg|link= = 2014 = Bieber with a fan in Miami.jpg Bieber with a fan in Miami 2014.jpg Justin Bieber with a fan in Miami.jpg Justin Bieber shirtless July 2014.jpg Thug life.jpg|link= Justin Bieber hanging out with friends on a yacht in Miami, Florida. Justin Bieber on the sea with friends.jpg Khalil and Justin on a yacht.jpg Justin Bieber on a boat 2014.jpg Justin Bieber on a yacht 2014.jpg Justin Bieber on a yacht in Miami Beach 2014.jpg Justin Bieber and DJ Tay James on a yacht.jpg Justin Bieber on yacht 2014.jpg Justin Bieber and producer Mark The Mogul.jpg Justin Bieber with DJ Tay James on a yacht.jpg|link= Shots * Justin Bieber likes jordanmarkay's shothttps://twitter.com/jordanmarkay/status/484848917347975168 Twitter wilsonwarren "Hello to the 200 fans below my room" 1:32 AM (Eastern Time (US)) justinbieber "Just posted a #selfie on @shots http://shots.com/p/gmnq0kom" 4:03 AM = 2013 = * Justin Bieber in Dallas, Texas. Instagram Heartbreaker sudden release.jpg|'justinbieber' "It's gonna happen suddenly" via Instagram|link= = 2012 = * Justin Bieber was interviewed and photographed for AOL Music. in Los Angeles, California. Justin Bieber AOL Music interview.jpg|link= Justin Bieber AOL Music interview 2.jpg|link= AOL Music Justin Bieber photoshoot.jpg|link= AOL Music Justin Bieber photoshoot 5.jpg|link= AOL Music Justin Bieber photoshoot 7.jpg|link= Instagram Joseph Llanes and Justin Bieber for AOL Music.jpg|'josephllanes' "This happened today. Just wrapped @JustinBieber for @aolmusic. Pleasantly kind and great to work with. Pics out soon!" via Instagram = 2010 = Twitter jessicajarrell "had fun with @justinbieber on stage 2night :)" 10:02 PM (Central Time (US)) = 2009 = * Justin Bieber performs on Red, White & Boom Columbus One Time by Justin Bieber Red White and Boom!|Poster competition Facebook Justin Bieber "TONIGHT...Columbus OHIO!!! I'll be at the wnci stage at 7:45 at the median between spring and long street @ neil ave...columbus, ohio! bring your wnci/ bieber signs!" 5:34 PM (Eastern Time (US)) Twitter justinbieber "just got to columbus...red white and boom tomorrow! can't wait to see the posters you guys come up with. i'll be picking the 5 most creative" 12:36 AM (Eastern Time (US & Canada)) justinbieber "i'll be at the wnci stage at 7:45 at the median between spring and long street @ neil ave...columbus, ohio! bring your wnci/ bieber signs" 12:23 PM justinbieber "I'll be at the WNCI stage at 7:45 at the median between Spring and Long Street @ Neil Ave...Columbus, Ohio!" (deleted) justinbieber thatrygood "columbus, ohio for red white and boooom. maybe have to light my own works" 5:46 PM justinbieber"scouting the signs! i'll be at the wnci stage at 7:45 at the median between spring and long street @ neil ave...columbus, ohio!" 5:53 PM justinbieber "heading to the wnci boom! central right now...anybody have any cool posters i should look for?" 7:10 PM justinbieber "cruisin thru columbus on a golf cart with @thatrygood" 9:47 PM justinbieber "Thanks for all the support for people that came to the RED WHITE AND BOOM here in Columbus OH!!!" 10:25 PM Category:Bieberpedia calendar